The Dance
by Reku-maku
Summary: A Naruto fanfic featuring SasuSaku. Jangan lupa pesta dansanya... genrenya bener ga sih?


disclaimer: Tokoh di sini punya Kishimoto-san. "Eyes on Me" sung by Faye Wong, a proud OST of Final Fantasy VIII ((c)Square Enix)

Especially made for Azure-san. Enjoy, admin-sama!

San, ni, ichi..

sutaatoo!

* * *

Satu kotak coklat..

Setiap tahun..

Pada bulan Februari..

_**Undangan Pesta Dansa**_

_Dalam rangka memperdalam hubungan antar siswa_

_Hari dan tanggal : Sabtu, 14 Maret XXXX_

_Waktu: 20.00 s/d 23__.00_

_Tempat: Gedung Olahraga SMA Konoha_

_We'll see ya there!_

_Flashback..._

_Hari itu terasa hangat. __Sasuke kecil tengah menyusuri jalan menuju rumahnya. Ia berjalan, berjalan, dan terus berjalan. Melewati toko buku, toko kue manju, dan toko-toko yang lain. Ini hanya jalan biasa yang familiar sekali. Jalan yang biasa ia lewati. Tapi ada yang salah. Ya, ada yang salah. Dari tadi, ia merasa ada seseorang yang mengikutinya. Perasaannya saja? Tidak, tidak mungkin. Siapa itu? Akhirnya, ia menarik nafasnya dalam-dalam, lalu memutuskan untuk mengikuti rasa penasarannya. Ia berbalik dan mencari penguntitnya. Er.. dimana dia?_

_Sasuke melihat jalan di belakangnya. Ada beberapa toko, tapi ia yakin siapapun penguntitnya, ia tidak akan masuk ke toko-toko itu. Hm.. dimana ya.. oh, apa itu yang menyembul di balik gang?_

_Penasaran, Sasuke pun melihat ke dalam gang itu. Tanpa disengaja, ia bertatapan dengan sepasang mata toska. Dan rambut berwarna hati, pink yang indah. Gadis aneh ini menutupi sebagian wajahnya dengan sebuah kotak yang dihias dengan sehelai pita jepang berwarna biru tua. Yang terlihat kini hanya mata hijaunya yang malu-malu._

_"Kenapa kau membuntutiku?"_

_"Er.. eht__o.. um.. aku mau.. memberikan.. ini..", kata gadis itu malu-malu, lalu menyerahkan kotak yang dipegangnya. Setelah menyerahkan itu, ia kabur begitu saja, meninggalkan Sasuke sendirian._

_-----------------------------_

_"Tadaima"_

_"Ah, okaeri!", Mikoto menjawab Sasuke. Ibunya itu terlihat sibuk di dapur. "Lho, Sasuke? Apa yang kau bawa?", ujarnya dengan nada tertarik._

_"Ada cewek aneh yang memberiku ini..", jawab Sasuke pelan._

_"Ara.. jangan-jangan.. coklat yah?", ujar Mikoto seraya menaikkan alisnya._

_"Hah?"_

_"Kau ini tampan, tapi kenapa sifatmu diturunkan dari ayahmu yah.."_

_"Apa maksud ibu, sih?"_

_"Sekarang itu kan valentine, hari sakralnya anak-anak cewek..", ujar ibunya._

_"Ooh..", Sasuke membuka kotak itu. Dengan sedikit penasaran, ia melihat isinya. Erm.. suatu gumpalan cair berwarna kecoklatan yang sulit dijelaskan._

_"Ara, kelihatannya cokelatnya lumer.. sayang sekali..", ujar Mikoto berkomentar._

_This is The End of Flashback_

'_Tentu saja lumer, ia mengikutiku sambil memegang erat coklat itu'_

Dan sejak saat itu, tiap tahun Sasuke menerima coklat yang tiap tahun jumlahnya makin banyak. Tapi apapun yang terjadi, coklat dari'nya' tidak pernah absen. Sasuke tahu pasti itu darinya, karena coklat itu selalu ditulis dengan tulisan yang sangat rapi—'love' yang berbeda tiap tahunnya.

Tapi masalahnya datang saat 'White Day' tiba.

_Flashback_

"_Seperti biasa, kau dapat banyak coklat... Lebih banyak Itachi sih", ujar Mikoto seraya menghitung coklat yang didapat Sasuke._

"_Siapa yang peduli", ujar Sasuke menggerutu._

"_Kau harus peduli dong, kan bulan depan White Day?"_

"_Apa?", tanya Sasuke._

"_White Day", ujar Mikoto mengulang. "Itu hari dimana kamu membalas orang yang memberimu hadiah saat Valentine"_

"_Semua?"_

"_Semua", ujar Itachi yang baru saja pulang dari kampusnya._

"_Ngapain kau ikut-ikutan?", ujar Sasuke. Tanpa peduli, Itachi melanjutkan.._

"_Tapi kelihatannya sih lebih baik kalau kau membalas salah satu dari coklat itu saja"_

"_Peduli"_

"_Hei! Kau haru sopan terhadap kakakmu!"_

"_Sudah, sudah.. baru ketemu kok kalian sudah bertengkar"_

_Flashback ended_

"Sasuke..", guru matematika botak berusaha membangunkannya dari kegiatan yang salah waktu.

'_tidak penting sekali'_, pikir sasuke tanpa sadar.

"Sasuke..."

"uruse..", umpatnya kesal tanpa sadar.

_Sakura's POV_

Semua anak mengecilkan pupil mereka dalam rangka kekagetan. Oh, tuhan! Apa yang baru saja dikatakan pleh anak terpintar di kelas? Uruse?? Tidakkah ia tahu kalau guru matematika kita itu seksi kedisiplinan sekolah?

Sakura termasuk salah seorang yang memikirkannya. Kenapa Sasuke-kun bisa kelepasan begitu? Pikirnya bingung. Apa dia banyak pikiran? Atau jangan-jangan ada hal lain?

---------------------------

"Sakura!", seru seseorang dari belakang, menghentikan langkahnya menuju gerbang sekolah.

"Ino!", ujar Sakura.

"Kenapa mukamu sendu begitu, eh?"

"Itu.. Sasuke-kun tadi kelepasan ngomong kasar. Sekarang dia dipanggil guru matematika..."

"Aduh! Kamu tuh masih mikirin Sasuke?", ujar Ino—yang kini sudah melupakan nama itu. "Kan lebih keren Sai-kun..", tambahnya, mukanya sedikit merah.

"Orang super menyebalkan macam dia!!?", Sakura nyaris berteriak di jalan. Tidak habis pikir baginya, kenapa Ino suka sama orang yang #$ itu? Kan masih banyak yang lain!

"Sakura-chan!", datang lagi seorang yang lain. Sepasang mata lavender. Hinata.

"Oh, ada apa?", tanya Sakura.

"Ini.. kamu lupa ngambil surat undangan tadi"

"Undangan apa?", tanya Sakura makin bingung.

"Oh! Pesta dansa itu yah!", seru Ino ikut berkomentar.

"Pesta dansa?", ujar Sakura. Sejenak imajinasinya menguasai otak. Berdansa dengan Sasuke-kun..

'_Gyaaa!!'_, teriak Sakura dalam alamnya sendiri, membangunkan inner Sakura—yang balas berteriak. Ia berusaha mengendalikan pikiran. Mukanya kini merona merah.

"Sakura-san?", tanya Hinata yang menyadari keadaannya.

"Oh, tidak! Bukan apa-apa! Aku duluan yah!"

"Eh, Sakura! Tunggu!", Ino mengejarnya.

"Sakura-san! Jangan lupa tentukan pasanganmu!", ujar Hinata. Entahlah apa itu didengar lawan bicaranya.. Ia sudah di ujung jalan.

---------------------------

Ino kini telah menyamakan langkahnya dengan Sakura. Sakura yang tampaknya sudah tenang juga terlihat memperlambat jalannya.

"Hei, hei, kira-kira Sai-kun mau jadi pasanganku tidak ya?", ujar Ino dengan alis berkerut. Tampaknya ia serius.

"Kamu serius mau dansa dengan dia??", tanya Sakura dengan muka 'engga banget'. Ujung kupingnya masih sedikit merah akibat imajinasi yang bukan-bukan tadi.

"Dua rius malah.. kaya' semaunya kamu dansa dengan Sasuke-kun"

"Ah.. Sasuke-kun.. kira-kira dia mau jadi pasanganku tidak ya?"

Ino berpikir sejenak.. er.. dua jenak.. Setelah berpikir, ia menjawab dengan mantapnya:

"Kataku.. 90 persen tidak mungkin!"

"Ap..?? Apa!! Kau pikir aku sebegitu tidak pantasnya sama Sasuke-kun begitu??"

"Yah.. kuharap sih kau tidak berharap terlalu banyak.. itu saja"

"Enak saja kau! Lihat nanti! Aku akan berdansa dengan Sasuke-kun! Kalau tidak aku akan menghitamkan rambutku!", ujar Sakura dengan marah tanpa berpikir dahulu. Dia langsung berlari kencang sampai rumahnya, meninggalkan Ino sendirian.

---------------------------

"Beraninya dia berkata begitu padaku!", ujar Sakura kesal seraya memeluk bantalnya dengan kekuatan berlebih. Inner Sakura ikut berkomentar:

'_Kalau aku sudah kutonjok dia dari awal!'_

Dan setelah marah-marah dibumbui sedikit umpatan, sebuah pertanyaan besar akhirnya mengganggu Sakura. Sebuah pertanyaan yang membuatnya menyesali kata-katanya tadi.

"Tapi bagaimana aku membuat Sasuke-kun berdansa denganku..?"

Ia berpikir dan berdiskusi dengan Inner Sakura. Setelah perundingan alot (hah?), mereka memutuskan satu hal..

Ya, hanya ada cara itu!

Tanya langsung!

_---------------------------_

_Jum'at, 13 Maret..._

"Er.. Sasuke-kun.. apa kau mau berdansa denganku di pesta besok?", Sakura menatap dengan muka malu-malu.

'_Bukan! Kurang bersemangat!'_, Inner Sakura berkomentar

"Sasuke-kun! Ayo dansa denganku!", ujar Sakura dengan penuh semangat. Dia menyimpan tangannya di belakang dan (mencoba) membentuk senyumnya yang (menurutnya) paling manis.

'_Terlalu bersemangat! Kalau begitu belum apa-apa juga Sasuke-kun akan lari'_

".. katamu yang semangat.."

'_Kau tidak mengerti! Sedikit lebih lembut!'_

"Baiklah..", Sakura menghela nafasnya lalu mulai lagi.

"Sasuke-kun.."

"Aku tidak akan berdansa dengan siapapun"

Suara yang monoton itu menghentikan aktivitas Sakura. Suara dingin yang ironisnya dapat membuat muka gadis itu terasa panas.

"Sa.. Sasuke-kun..?"

'_Ah! Kenapa dia datang sekarang!'_, inner Sakura mengomentari kedatangan sang pangeran berambut ayam.

"Aku sudah bilang aku tidak akan berdansa dengan siapapun", dan Sasuke melangkah pergi.

Petir menyambar-nyambar dalam alam Sakura. Hancurlah sudah keinginannya. Ino akan menertawakannya lalu berdansa dengan si poker face (panggilan lain untuk Sai :3) Tunggu? Hancur? Begitu saja?

T.I.D.A.K

"Tunggu dulu, Sasuke-kun!"

"Hn.."

"Kenapa kau tidak mau berdansa denganku?"

"Karena semua cewek itu menyebalkan"

"Kumohon! Sekali ini saja! Berdansalah denganku!"

"Tidak"

"Kumohon dengan sangat! Aku akan melakukan apa saja!"

Sasuke terdiam sejenak. Apa saja? Apa benar apa saja?

"..baiklah.."

"Benarkah?"

"Asal kau berhenti mengirimiku coklat saat valentine"

Kini saatnya Sakura untuk terdiam. Haruskah? Atau..

"Cepat berikan jawabanmu. Aku tidak bisa menunggu sampai malam"

Pikiran Sakura berputar cepat.

Haruskah?

Atau tidak?

Harus?

Atau?

"...ba.. baiklah.. Aku akan berhenti mengirimimu coklat.. Tapi kau.. benar-benar akan datang.. kan?"

"hn.."

---------------------------

Sakura kembali ke rumahnya dalam keadaan lesu. Ya, masalah pesta dansa memang sudah selesai, tapi itu memberinya pengetahuan baru. Bahwa coklat yang dibuatnya penuh perasaan tidak sampai pada Sasuke. Dari nadanya, kelihatannya coklat-coklat itu malah membuatnya makin benci pada Sakura.

Benci..

Kini ia merasa mengerti mengapa Sasuke membenci anak perempuan. Mungkin itu karena dirinya juga. Mengapa ia tidak sadar bahwa selama ini keberadaannya mengganggu Sasuke? Tidakkah ia sadar bahwa apa yang ia lakukan membuatnya makin dibenci?

Sakura merasa pedih di jantungnya. Matanya panas, dan tanpa keinginannya, lembab membasahi pipinya. Tiba-tiba ia merasa tidak mau tahu lagi. Sesegera ia mengambil ganggang telepon di ruang bawah dan menelepon seseorang.

"Halo.. bisa bicara dengan Ino?"

"Oh, baiklah.. tunggu sebentar ya.."

Diam sebentar...

"Halo? Hei, aku akan berdansa dengan Sai-kun besok! Aku tidak menyangka akan selancar ini! Bagaimana denganmu?"

"Aku akan mencat rambutku jadi hitam. Sampai hari Senin"

"He?? Tunggu dulu! Kau masih memikirkan itu? Sakura? Hei!"

Tapi suara Ino sia-sia saja... sambungan mereka sudah terputus.

_---------------------------_

_Sabtu, 14 Maret 14.00._

"Sakura-chan, kau tidak bersiap-siap untuk pesta nanti malam?", Ibu Sakura berkata dari balik pintu kamarnya. Sakura menggumamkan sesuatu yang bisa diartikan ibunya sebagai, "tidak".

"Tapi seenggaknya kamu harus makan dulu kan? Dari tadi kamu belum makan 'kan?"

Sekali lagi Sakura menggumamkan sesuatu yang berarti "tidak" dalam kamus "Ibu pada Anak" yang sampai mati kamu ga bakal nemu walau dicari ke luar negeri juga.

"Ok.. kamu ga mau makan, tapi anak gadis harus mandi, Sakura.."

Beberapa saat kemudian, Sakura keluar dengan rambut berantakan dan mata bengkak. Ia mengambil handuk dan berjalan dengan gontai ke arah kamar mandi.

"Dasar anak gadis..", ujar ibunya tersenyum.

--------------------------

_Sabtu__, 14 Maret 17.30..._

"Sakura!", panggilan itu bersumber dari beberapa mulut gadis-gadis berbaju pesta. Mereka sedang memanggil Sakura untuk keluar dari rumahnya. Ah, pintu rumah pun terbuka

"Ara, Ino dan Hinata rupanya.."

"Tante, Sakura..", Ino berusaha melanjutkan, tapi apa?

"Sakura-chan.. apa dia akan ikut ke pesta dansa?", kata Hinata melanjutkan.

"Hm.. aku tidak tahu soal itu.. entah kenapa ia tiba-tiba tidak bersemangat"

"Begitu ya.. sebenarnya ada apa sih..?", tanya Ino menggaruk rambutnya dan nyaris melepaskan sanggul indah yang sudah ia buat sebagus mungkin.

"Sakura-chan..", Hinata melakukan kebiasaannya, memain-mainkan kedua telunjuknya.

"Ya.. sudahlah.. Sebaiknya kalian jangan terlalu memikirkan ini dan bersenang-senang saja di pesta nanti, oke?"

"Baiklah tante.. tolong sampaikan pada Sakura-chan kalau kami menunggunya.."

"Ya.."

--------------------------

_Sabtu__, 14 Maret 19.45..._

"Wah.. kau tampak sangat keren Sasuke", ujar Mikoto dengan bangga. Siapa sangka kalau anaknya itu akan ikut sebuah pesta dansa.

"Yah, terserahlah..", ujar Sasuke seraya membetulkan posisi dasi yang ia pakai. Rasanya ia ingin mengutuk siapapun yang mewajibkan semua lelaki untuk memakai tuxedo. Nah, bahkan kakaknya yang menyebalkan itu pun ikut berkomentar:

"Wah, siapa sih yang jadi pasangan dansamu sampai-sampai harus memakai tuxedo segala?"

"Memang seharusnya aku pakai apa? Seragam badut?"

"Aku baru tahu kalau kau tampil sebagai penggembira", ujar ayah Sasuke disambut tawa geli ibunya.

"Ahh.. Aku pergi!"

"Selamat jalan!"

Merepotkan sekali. Ia hanya mau pergi ke sebuah pesta, dan satu rumah geger karenanya. Bahkan ayahnya pun ikut berkomentar! Tapi ia harus tahan, ya.. ia harus tahan. Demi coklat itu!

Sasuke pun menuju sekolah. Sebenarnya mereka tidak berjanji demikian, tapi Sasuke tidak tahu rumah Sakura, jadi mau bagaimana lagi... Ia berjalan masuk. Beberapa gadis melihatnya dan bertanya-tanya siapa pasangannya. Tapi tidak ada yang tahu, karena sang putri yang beruntung belum datang jua.

'_Dimana dia?'_, Sasuke akhirnya bertanya setelah berputar-putar tidak jelas.

"Sasuke-kun?"

"Kau telat seka..", suaranya terhenti karena lawan bicaranya...

"Eh, maaf.. siapapun pasanganmu, aku yakin bukan aku. Aku sudah punya pasangan", ujar Ino kaget.

"Ah, maaf juga..", ujar Sasuke tambah kesal.

"Memang siapa pasanganmu.. Sasuke-san..?", tanya Hinata.

"Teman kalian, Haruno Sakura"

"EEEEE????", Ino dan Hinata tidak dapat menahan mulut mereka untuk tidak terbuka lebar. Kalau Sakura sudah berpasangan dengan Sasuke, kenapa dia masih juga bermuram durja? Kenapa dia bilang kalau dia akan mengecat rambutnya hitam?

"Kelihatannya kalian tahu sesuatu"

--------------------------

_Sabtu, 14 Maret 20.15..._

Tok tok tok...

"Lho, siapa itu malam-malam begini?"

Tok tok tok tok tok...

"Aduh, tidak sabaran sekali..."

TOK TOK TOK TOK TOK TOK

"Iya, iya!"

Dan pintu pun terbuka, dengan kaget, ibu Sakura melihat siapa yang ada di pintu rumahnya. Seorang bocah lelaki yang cukup tampan. Tapi ada apa dengan keringat di tubuhnya? Kelihatannya ia telah berlari kencang sampai sini.

"Maaf.. apa ini rumah Haruno Sakura?"

"Oh, ya.. kalau boleh tahu, ada perlu apa?"

"Saya pasangannya di pesta dansa malam ini, tapi tampaknya ia tidak datang, jadi saya ingin menanyakan sesuatu padanya"

"Baiklah, duduklah dulu, biar kupanggil dia"

Seraya duduk, Sasuke berpikir untuk apa ia mengejar gadis plin-plan itu segala. Tiba-tiba terdengar teriakan dari lantai atas.

"Tidak! Aku tidak mau bertemu dengannya! Katakan saja aku sudah tertidur lelap!"

Entah mengapa kalimat itu membuat Sasuke naik pitam, jadi ia menyusul ka atas (ehmtidaksopanehm) dan bergegas menjemput tuan putrinya.

"Aku mendengar itu!", ujarnya dari anak tangga paling atas.

"Sasuke-kun.."

"Kalau kau tidak turun dengan pakaian lengkap dua puluh menit lagi, akan aku tinggal", setelah berkata seperti itu, Sasuke melanjutkan kegiatan menunggunya di bawah.

"Eh?"

"Nah, kalau sudah begitu mau tidak mau kau harus menurutinya kan?"

"Tapi, aku tidak punya gaun yang bagus.."

"Pinjam saja punyaku yang dulu, tidak terlalu ketinggalan kok desainnya"

_--------------------------_

_Sabtu, 14 Maret 20.30..._

Seseorang turun dari tangga, Sakura.

Lipstiknya baby pink, dengan eye shadow berwarna senada. Gaunnya putih bermotif bunga sakura yang anehnya tidak tampak ketinggalan jaman seperti apa yang ibu Sakura katakan tadi (kemungkinan beliau berbohong. Mungkin sebenarnya itu gaun yang dibelinya saat tahu anaknya akan ke pesta dansa). Sedikit aksen pita hijau tampak serasi dengan matanya. Selop berhak berwarna pink dengan hiasan hijau (Yang sekali lagi, kelihatannya sengaja disiapkan sang ibu untuk anaknya) melapisi ujung kaki Sakura. Akhirnya, rambutnya yang pendek dihiasi jepit rambut dari batuan imitasi (namanya terlalu susah untuk saya sebut.. heuheuheu) berwarna hijau terang.

"Kelihatannya kau sudah siap"

"Tunggu dulu, Sasuke-kun.. Kita tidak akan berjalan ke sana... 'kan?"

Sasuke menghela nafasnya sebelum membuka pintu yang memperlihatkan sebuah mobil.

"Tidak, kita akan naik mobilku"

"Lho, kalau begitu kenapa kau berkeringat?"

"Banyak tanya"

(a/n: ini karena Sasuke lupa menyalakan AC-nya, padahal ia sudah tahu kalau pake jas itu panas :p)

--------------------------

_Sabtu, 14 Maret 21.00..._

"Kelihatannya kita sudah telat.."

"Itu kata-kataku"

"Ma.. maaf.."

"Ayo masuk"

_---------------------------_

_Gym..._

"Nah, Ladies and Gentlemen, mari kita mulai dansanya!", ujar MC yang entah mengapa tampak aneh. Tapi Sakura tidak peduli. Ia hanya memikirkan alasan mengapa dansanya belum dimulai. Tapi ia tidak peduli, karena dengan segera ia menggenggam tangan Sasuke dan mereka pun berdansa.

_Whenever sang my song..._

_On the stage, on my own..._

"Sasuke-kun.."

"hn.."

"A.. ada yang ingin.. kutanyakan.."

_Whenever said my words..._

_Wishing they would be heard..._

"Kenapa.. kau.. menjemputku tadi?"

"... Aku juga tidak tahu.."

_I saw you smiling at me..._

_Was it real, or just my fantasy..._

"Kupikir kita 'kan pasangan, jadi aku harus menjemputmu"

"Begitu.."

_You'd always be there in the corner..._

_Of this tiny, little bar..._

"Sasuke-kun.."

"Hn.."

_My last night here for you..._

_Same old song, just once more.._

"Apa.. kau.. membenciku..?"

"..."

_My last night here with you..._

_Maybe yes, maybe no..._

Sasuke terdiam sebentar sebelum akhirnya menjawab,

"Mungkin.. aku belum memutuskan"

Sungguh, jawaban yang makin meresahkan..

Dan ketika sunyi kembali merayap, terdengar samar suara yang memenuhi hati...

_Oh did you ever know?_

_That I had mine on you..._

"Sasuke-kun.. aku tidak peduli perasaanmu padaku. Tapi, sampai nanti juga.. aku akan terus.. menyukaimu"

"..."

Dan sunyi pun sekali lagi merayap...

_So let me come to you  
Close as I wanted to be  
Close enough for me  
To feel your heart beating fast  
And stay there as I whisper_

_How I loved your peaceful eyes on me  
did you ever know  
That I had mine on you_

_Darling, so share with me  
Or pain if that's what it is  
How can I let you know  
I'm more than the dress and the voice  
Just reach me out then  
You will know that you're not dreaming_

Sisa pesta dansa itu mereka habiskan, seraya terus berdansa.

Dalam diam yang cepat, dan tanpa mereka sadari dansa sudah berakhir.

--------------------------

_Sabtu, 14 Maret 23.05_

"Sasuke-kun.."

"Hn.."

"Apa coklat dariku begitu mengganggu?"

Sebuah anggukan menjawab keingintahuannya

".. kenapa?"

"Karena aku benci makanan manis"

"Eh?"

"Coklat darimu terlalu manis"

"..be.. begitu"

"Ayo pulang"

Sakura menatap punggung yang makin menjauh darinya, lalu menjawab,

"Ya"

Ia mengikuti punggung itu, namun berhenti untuk menatap sejenak gedung olahraga yang bercahaya lampu. Seiring ia melihatnya, lampu itu pun satu per satu mati, membangunkannya dari malam yang tampak seperti mimpi itu. Berbalik, ia mengejar Sasuke.

--------------------------

"Terima kasih telah mengantarku pulang"

"Hn.."

"Sasuke-kun.."

"Hn.."

"Kalau memang coklat dariku terlalu manis.. apa boleh aku mengirimimu coklat hitam tahun depan?"

"..."

"Hahaha, aku bercanda! Aku 'kan sudah janji tidak akan mengirimimu coklat lagi. Sudah ya, sampai hari Senin", Sakura berbalik dan hendak menuju pintu rumahnya ketika ia mendengar suara yang samar terdengar..

"Boleh saja"

Ia kembali berbalik, untuk menemukan bahwa Sasuke telah pergi.

"Arigatou..."

Dengan hati senang, Sakura memencet bel rumahnya. Dengan segera pintu terbuka, mempersilahkannya masuk.

Fin/Owari/End/Tamat

* * *

Tamat. Huahahahaha.. bagaimana minna? Semoga berkenan di hati anda sekalian.

And..

Review please?


End file.
